Tally Aiya The PalmTop Tiger Aisaka Taiga
by Cl0vErlurVesy0u
Summary: The PalmTop Tiger is back, looking entirely different! taller for one! She goes by a new name: Tally Aiya. Will everyone figure out who the new girl in town is? Will Ami spill Taiga- i mean tally's secret? - did I spell that wrong? hehe. read please!
1. Chapter 1

Aisaka Taiga:

Five years. I had been gone for five years. I didn't run away. Thats what I tell myself. I can only hope that they dont think so.

I walked the familiar and nostalgic path to my apartment. The same apartment I had lived in all those years ago.

Aiya it said. That was my new name here. Everywhere. It was part of my father's name as well as my step fathers. My

StepFather who treated me like his own.

Nobody recognised me as I walked alone on the quiet road. My stuff was already in my apartment. Everything awaiting my arrival.

I had changed. I had matured into a young woman who, at the age of 22, was finatially secure and had a thriving buisness.

Tally Aiya. " Ta" for my name and "lly" for the word "Lie". It was so because it was a lie about my identity. I had physically changed too.

I was no longer a short, flat-chested girl with a childish face. I was taller and had a nicely filled out chest, with white blond hair that was cut at my waist.

Staying in California took a toll on me. The sun had bleached my hair and tanned my skin.

My Mother and Step Father had moved there a week after I had left. That was a reason I had left. My Mother had left me a message that she

wanted me to come with her. I remember how hysterical she sounded in that message, and truely, i wanted my Mother back. I loved her secretly and

I wanted her. In California would be too far away. So, I left. I had a happy life in California. I forgot everyone. Including Ryuuji. I forgot my promise, I

forgot my past. Willlingly, I threw it all away and settled in.

But I'm back. The PalmTop Tiger is back.

Kawashima Ami:

I had met her at a coffee shop. When I saw her I thought to myself '_Aisaka-san?_'. I smiled and ran to her, enveloping her into a hug.

It was then, I saw the blank look on her face.

_*(FLASHBACK)*_

_I walked into the coffee shop, bored as can be and got into the ridiculously long line. I sighed at myself, wiping my eyes with my hands,_

_trying to wake myself up before I crashed into something. I was in Chicago for a long photo shoot. The Christmas holidays made everything so white out here._

_ Anyways, I finally got to the counter and ordered my coffee, smiling as I thought of what Taiga would say. _"Stupid Chihuahua"_ I thought. I had actually bought one._

_A dog, I mean. Just to remind me of her. Everyone back home missed her. Expscially Takasu-kun. He was depressed and was moaking an effort finally to pick up his life._

_He went to collage a year after she had left and was head of an eco company._

_ I heard my name called and grabbed my hot beverage. Then I heared another. "Aisaka" the barista's voice rang-out clear. I almost dropped my coffee right there. _

_A very tan and lean girl came and got her drink. I stood there looking stupid. "Thank you" she whispered and left. I followed her. Running, leaving my coffee there, I ran after her. _

_ I enveloped her in a strong hug. "TAIGA!" I screamed, tears of joy on my face. I looked at her and saw her blank face. "Do I know you?" She asked. I was crushed. _

_ "Yes! Dont you remember me? Ami-chan? Your Stupid Chihuahua? Don't you remember?" I cried. Her face was still blank, until recognition slowly creeped in. _

_ "Ami-chan?" she whispered. "YES!" I clung to her. _

_*(FLASHBACK END)*_

Now that I remember our incounter, I recall what she whispered after my name. _"Ryuuji"_ . Over time, we met up in coffee shops and planned shopping sprees. We were

closer than ever. Over Three months I finally built up the courage to ask her to come back with me.

_*(FLASHBACK)* _

_I walked to the same coffee shop I had first seen Taiga, a fake smile plastered on my face. I sat across from her where she was stairing out the window. " Whats wrong" She asked_

_ in her quiet, whisper-like voice; one of the many things that I missed about her old self. "Who? Me? Ahh, nothing." I said shakily. "Tell me." she demanded in her powerfully quiet way. _

_I sighed. " I'm leaving in two weeks," She raised an eyebrow, " Minorin contacted me and... " I saw her blank face. Her resevre, even thjough I had brought up her former best friend._

_ " Ryuuji is sick. He fell into a bad depression. I'm sorry." I muttered. Her face flashed a moment until her emotions were contained once more. " So they're together now? I figured it_

_ would happen" She shrugged indifferently. My jaw flew open. " Minori and Ryuuji? N..No! Ryuuji hasn't dated another girl since you left! How could you say such a thing!" I stuttered_

_ out in horror. "ahh..., " She whispered, " that Baka. It sounded like it though. Minori, telling you how her boyfriend is? Or husband. Hmmm... it sound perfect." I starred at her like _

_she had three heads. " N...N...NO. Another reason I'm... nervous is... because.. because I told Kitamura-kun about you." Her face flashed in fury again before being put perfectly back _

_into place. These were touchey subjects to her. " And what did he say? Amin, did he beg you to bring me back? I'm not ready." She whispered in retort. I recoiled. "Y...Yes." I breathed  
out. She sighed. "Fine. I shall go. I was going to send an employee to handle matters there next month but I can go in her stead." She nodded at me and rose out of her chair. _

_Leaving me there gapping at having our PalmTop Tiger back finally._

_*(FLASHBACK END)*_

Five years. The PalmTop Tiger is back.

*********************************************************:)******************************************************************************************

**How d'ya'll like that? Second fic! whoot whoot. well, sorta more my first. :) i plan on updating this 1! (hopefully) *anime sweatdrop* buhbyee! hope ta c comments! **

**Clover ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aisaka Taiga:

I shut the door to my apartment and pulled my hoodie down more on my face. I wanted no one to notice me or my alias Tally Aiya.

I knocked on the door to Ami-chans apartment. "Coming!" I heard her shout. The door flung open. "Hello? Oh! It's you...!" "Aiya-san." I finished for her. I didn't want anyone knowing that I was here. "Yes, Aiya-San. How nice to see you. I see that you made it from the airport okay! Would you like to come in? " She asked with what seemed to be a forced or overly-cheerful smile. I looked at her questioningly. She just smiled back and gestured me to come in.

I followed Amin through her house and stopped in shock as I entered her kitchen area. My eyes went wide. "Ah, Amin who is your lovely guest?" asked a man. He seemed very familiar. 'Hm..' I thought.

Anyways, I sat down while said man sat there gaping at me. I turned my head sharply and glared at him. "What?" I asked In my quiet-but-deadly way. "Tai...Taiga?" the man asked. My eyes widened. "Is that you?" He asked in a timid, I-can't-believe-it voice. I shook my head. "Don't lie Taiga-San. Kitamura knows about you already. " laughed Amin. I glared at her. "Kitamura, is that really you? " I whispered. He nodded.

"Now who is this 'Aiya-san' ?" he questioned. "My alias. I needed one when I went into the big business." Kitamura nodded. "I see." "Aiya-San works as a famous designer. She didn't feel it necessary that we know who she was when she came up with it." Amin explained. Kitamura nodded again. "How is everyone?" I asked for the first time. I never asked Amin during our get-togethers. She was always the one to bring it up. "Everyone is fine" He replied with a smile. "actually, Mino-" Amin suddenly slammed her hands on the table and shook her head furiously at Kitamura. At stared at them with concern. 'What the heck is wrong with them? Mino... Ri. Minori!' I thought before I bolted through the door.

I walked the silent streets sulking. I had a feeling that Minori was at Ami-chan's by now. I shuddered at what would have happened had Kitamura-Kun not slipped up. I frowned just thinking of it. I was not on good terms with the Minorin in my head. I wonder if I would be with the real one. I pondered this as I walked into the hair cutlery. I sat down and closed my eyes as the stylist handled my hair with care.

I opened my eyes and looked at my reflection. I looked like a normal teen, even though I was 22. I actually looked like I was 17. 'How ironic' I thought. My now-short hair felt light and airy around my head. I liked the feel of it. ' I wonder why I never did this before' I pondered as I held up a strand of my hair. It was short, and white. Not just a pale blond anymore, but white. I smiled at myself in the mirror And got up, thanking the stylist. I payed and left. As I walked home I booked inside of the complex; a bright and cozy light was on in Ryuuji's house. Panicked, I flew up to my apartment and rushed in. I flung the door to my bedroom open to see Ryuuji standing there, closing the window. I was mentally freaking out but I slammed my reserve on my face And asked in a chilling voice "Did you need anything?" I mustered up a glare as well, trying to make it seem as though he was a strange person entering my home. Not my old love.

Ryuuji's eyes went round. I mentally swooned at his appearance. He was even handsomer than he was when i left. I crossed the room towards where my bed was, leaning on it with my arms crossed. "Well?" I asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "What was it that you needed? Or did you plan on a lovely neighborly welcome party? Hm? Or maybe, just maybe," I said, closing the distance between us, "maybe you wanted to rummage through my things and make it look like the dreaded 'PalmTop Tiger's spirit' was haunting the place." Ryuuji's eyes widened even MORE than they already were. "Now, would you like me to press charges, or would you like to be tortured with some of my horribly made tea?" I smirked while he grinned. "How about I slave for you and MAKE the tea?" he countered. I nodded and let him lead me through the apartment. "You sure know how to navigate my apartment well." I teased. His face went red as a strawberry. "I'm good at cookies though," I said conversationally, "would you like some?" Ryuuji nodded his head and proceeded in making the tea while I made the cookies. It was nice. After he finished he sat on the bar stool and watched me while sipping tea.

I felt oddly in-sync with him. Not nervous at our encounter at all. Of course, that may have only been because he couldn't recognize me. I didn't know but It felt nice. I was finally back home with Ryuuji.

Sent from my iPod


End file.
